Cemetery Loving?
by The-Onyx-LoLita
Summary: One night when on patrol, Buffy meets with an unsuspected attacker. She is prepared for vampires, demons and other ghoulies; but is she ready for this? Sex & Sexual Assault. You have been forewarned.


Buffy made her rounds like she did almost every night. The darkness had almost become her friend and constant companion as of late. It was the only thing she could rely on to always be there when she expected it to be. It never let her down.

She came to a familiar crypt and stood still to admire it. She'd never really had time to do so during her patrols, but tonight was particularly quiet.

Not long after she had lowered her guard, a knife was placed against her throat.

She struggled to make an attempt to free herself, but no matter how she moved, the knife grew closer and she was at risk of slicing a main artery somewhere. "Who are you?" She shouted, her frustration getting the better of her.

"Now, that's no way to talk to me," A pleasant and familiar voice said from somewhere near her ear.

"Riley?" Why would Riley be holding her at knife point? Was this one of those twisted, army pranks that you heard so much about? She'd always thought of him to be above that, but obviously she was wrong. A little stone fell to the pit of her stomach.

"That's my name," He chuckled, "now, what are you doing out here so late at night?"

'What a stupid question to have asked,' she thought. Riley knew full well why she would be wondering the cemeteries late at night. "I'm patrolling, Riley. Have you forgotten I'm the Slayer?" Once again, her frustration was evident. She was less frustrated at the stupidity that had overcome Riley on his return, but more at the fact that he felt the need to almost slit her jugular with a sharp implement. She was the only one who should be carrying sharp, pointy things around.

Without uttering a word, a cold hand slid over her hip, pulled up her skirt and forced itself into her underwear where it began to caress her.

Her stomach lurched and a seemingly foreign warmth pooled between her legs at his touch, his fingers slowly but firmly stroking her clitoris. She tried to speak, to ask him what he was doing, why he was doing this, and whether it was really a wise idea to do it in public – albeit, the only spectators would be dead and therefore unseeing, but it lacked a sense of class – but words escaped her. She didn't know if it was the shock from the coldness of his touch, or the suddenness of it. Whichever it was, it had rendered her momentarily speechless.

"Drop those panties now, Slayer," Riley commanded.

"What?"

"You heard, I said drop them, Slayer, now!"

She didn't much like being bossed about like one of the soldiers under Riley's command. Leaving for all those months must have gone to his head, and he was seeing everyone as someone to be controlled and to do his bidding. "I'm not one of your soldiers!" She spat through gritted teeth and then made an attempt to push his arm away.

A weight pushed against her back and plastered her against the cold, unforgiving wall of the crypt. "I'm sorry, let's try a different approach," He said sarcastically, and definitely not in the way that he would have done before he let. It was surprising what a different man he had become, and this saddened Buffy considerably.

"Kick of your knickers, pet," Spike said from right beside her ear, where Riley had been only a few seconds ago.

She turned her head slightly so she could see the person behind her. She was expecting to find Riley playing some sort of joke on her and mocking Spike at the same time, but when she looked, Spike was indeed stood right behind her.

"Come on, pet, I haven't got all night. The sun will soon be up and I'll still have this stiff will still have a stiff one." He then chuckled at his joke in that way that just seemed to drive her crazy.

She bit her lip in an attempt to fight the quiet moan she emitted when he pressed himself against her and she felt what he had mentioned rub against her.

His lips were basically moulded round her ear when he spoke again. "Come on, you know you want to. _I_ know you want to."

She didn't know what made her do it but something made her hand pull up her skirt, and her underwear down to the to her knees where it slid the rest of the way before being kicked to the side.

The sharp blade was removed from her throat and thrown to the floor with a clatter that masked the unzipping of flies.

Spike's hands roughly seized her breasts as he penetrated her with about the same amount of force.

Her face was pressed against the rough stone walls of the crypt that was ripping away more and more tiny shreds of her flesh with each of Spike's harsh thrusts. She gasped and moaned in appreciation, but she knew she shouldn't be enjoying it as much as she was. The pleasure she was experiencing was almost unequalled by any that she'd felt before – with either Riley or Angel – but it still felt wrong, and yet so _right_. She wouldn't have thought that this vampire whom she had been trying to stake for years would be the one to get her so much more excited and aroused than either of the men she had once loved.

"Spike…" She moaned as she felt herself coming up for her climax. Her knees were shaking and her breath rattling, and her mind was screaming for more – screaming for her body to just hold on so she could feel him inside her for a little longer.

He withdrew before she could moan his name again in what Buffy felt was a tease.

"Please don't stop," She begged whilst trying to stop her knees from buckling beneath her.

"Oh B," A hand took hold her hair and pulled it back, "I do love it when you beg."

She was then hastily turned around to face Faith, who stood in exactly the same place Spike had done just moments prior. Once again, shock shook through her body. How could Riley disappear and then be replaced by Spike, and now Spike replaced by Faith?

"What's the matter, B? The great Slayer feeling a little confused? I thought you could use a feminine touch." She began to lower herself down onto her knees before the frozen and standing Buffy.

She wasn't sure if it was fear, shock, or if she indeed wanted this but something was making it so she was unable to move. No, she didn't want it. That would be absurd. Of course she didn't want to have intercourse in a graveyard with Spike and then be stopped by Faith. In fact, she didn't even want to have started it. Spike was her enemy, not her ally.

Faith's nails raked down Buffy's thighs as she flicked her tongue over Buffy's vulva.

Her knees quaked again. She frantically grasped for something to try and keep her stood up right, but grasped nothing to aid stability and only grazed her palms. "I don't want this," She whispered in an attempt to reassure herself more than anyone else that what she was doing wrong and that she had to put a stop to it.

Faith stopped pleasuring her and took a few steps back whilst sill on her knees. "Oh you don't want this now?" She stood to her feet and pushed Buffy hard against the stone, "Kinda funny that you don't want it, yet your pussy's like an ocean it's so wet. Don't try and kid yourself, you love it like this," She gestured to the cemetery around them and laughed. "Well, at least that's what Angel told me."

Faith's hair then became shorter, her jaw bigger and more prominent. And finally her forehead became larger and her eyebrows a lot thicker, until finally Angel stood before Buffy. "Don't lie to yourself, Buff. You do want this." His hand grasped her legs and wrapped them around him and he thrust into her hard.

She bit her lip and whimpered. Her fists flew to fight him off, but it was no use. This shape-shifting creature in an Angel disguise had a horribly tight hold on her, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. "Please, Angel, stop." She cried, though she knew full well he wouldn't stop, and that it wasn't really Angel.

"I love it when you beg, Buff, makes it all so much better for me," His next thrust was so hard that Buffy's head smashed against the stone again, "And the name is Angelus." Then he dug his fangs into her neck and began to drink.

She cried out in pain as tears cascaded down her cheeks. She wanted this to stop; she wanted him to let her go. She had faced many demons in her lifetime, but this was the most painful and scary thing that she had been forced to experience.

He withdrew his teeth and stared at her, bearing his blood-drenched teeth. "See Slayer, I can render you completely powerless," then he bit onto her neck once again.

The darkness filled her vision, and she could no longer feel anything.

She awoke some hours later, cold, bloody and shivering. She needed to get home, or find Giles and tell him what she had seen. Ask him to search for a shape-shifting, sexually assaulting demon within those dusty old books of his but she knew she didn't have the strength. She passed out again against the cold crypt, the place of her attack but for now, it would have to be her safe haven.

_AN: "I thought of this whilst writing another one of my FanFictions… I didn't intend for the ending to happen that way, it just wrote itself, so I am feeling sorry for Buffy too. __ Please leave feedback and comments, Favourite and Follow. Whatever it is that you kids do these days."_


End file.
